creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JanesKnifes
Are you kidding me?! Apperently the people here are incredibly stupid. all of you, just some of you. And SOMEBODY was kickbanned because of a certain way she typed. However, she is a friend of mine and she informed me on how some douche blocked her for a while and deleted her blog posts. She explained to me that she was blocked for chat abuse/spamming just because she typed a certain way. I know that she sometimes types with @'s in the place of A's in her sentences. But seriously?! I dont think that is a very good reason to block somebody, not to mention somewhat immature. I think she didnt deserve to be banned for such a weird reason.JanesKnifes 22:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Wellllll... become an admin and maybe you'll have a little more influence on how we do things 'round here. She didn't sometimes type with "@"s instead of "a"s... she'' always'' did that. It was obnoxious and, seeing how we are a literary community, perfectly reasonable to have been blocked for. If she'd used proper grammar then there wouldn't have been a problem. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:46, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's the way an OC of hers typed, she was just having some fun with it. And no, it's not perfectly reasonable to just block her. She was new here and didn't know the rules, and the thing to do would have been to WARN HER. Give a warning and then if she doesn't listen you can block her, but not before. Don't just ban her IP address out of nowhere. That's just over the top without even making an attempt to contact her or warn her in any way first. If you don't do that, then how is she supposed to know that that is a bannable offense? Again, we are a literary community. There is a difference between having fun and spamming. We take horror and literature in general very seriously here. As for the whole "new and didn't know the rules"... that's not an excuse. Whenever someone makes a first edit there is a message on that person's talk page with a little welcome blurb and a link to the rules. Ignoracne of the rules is not an excuse. Also, we didn't ban her out of nowhere. On her spam blog she obviously did what she was banned for in the first place and we warned her that it was spammy. I'm not sure what else she did seeing as I'm not the one who banned her but let me tell you that whatever it was, it was far from "out of nowhere". I could debate this all day. And I'll win. Do what you're supposed to and everything will be fine. You fuck with the rules and there will be repurcussions. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 00:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC)